settlersofcatancustomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Giant Desert Island (Seafarers Scenario)
The Giant Desert Island Scenario is a scenario that can only be played with The Giant Desert Island Map. It is recommended that you have played at least one other seafarers scenario such as The 4 Islands/The 6 Islands before playing this scenario. This scenario has the rating of ⓳ Introduction Recently, to the Northwest of Catan, a small archipelago has been discovered with one island that particularly stands out: A large island consisting entirely of a single, giant desert! Upon further inspection, there is what appears to be a proportionally large oasis in the center of the desert, and not only that, but there seems to be a civilization thriving there with a giant trade center just next to the oasis. The news of a civilization speaking an unknown language in the middle of a huge desert travels quickly, and soon enough, Catan's best linguist departs for the island to try to learn their language. Enough of the language is learned to establish trade, and it turns out that this desert-dwelling tribe also tell legends of buried treasure in the sands. Suddenly, there is motivation for many Catanians to set sail for a giant desert in the middle of the ocean. Who would have thought? Setup Build The Giant Desert Island Map (Links at the bottom of the page) as stated on its respective page. The first and second Settlements must be placed on the main island (The largest one), and a road or a boat can be placed next to them. Gameplay Changes When a Gold Hex's number is rolled, you take 1 gold for each Settlement on the Gold Hex, and 2 for each City (If you do not have gold, use Catan Chits as gold). Gold can be used for trading with other players, and 2 gold can be traded into the bank for any resource. Both the pirate and the robber are used, and either one can be moved when a 7 is rolled, although the robber cannot be moved to the desert. Both the pirate and the robber start next to the board. The Big Oasis Any player who is connected to the big oasis (Has a road going there) can trade any 4 resources (They do not have to be the same type) to get any 1 resource of their choosing, and just a single gold can also be traded for any resource. Additionally, any settlement or city placed on the big oasis is worth an additional victory point. Buried Treasure If you are on one of the Desert Hexes with a '2' on it, then any time a 2 is rolled, you roll the dice for buried treasure. If you have 2 settlements or a city on a '2', then you roll for buried treasure twice, etc. Treasure you can get When rolling for buried treasure, the following applies: * Roll a 7: Get Wood. * Roll 6 or 8: Get Wheat. * Roll 5 or 9: Get Brick. * Roll 4 or 10: Get Ore. * Roll 3 or 11: Get 1 Gold. * Roll 2 or 12: Take a development card from the top of the deck. Winning The first player to reach 14 victory points wins the game. All players who's turns come after that player in the round get one more turn for a chance to tie them. Compatibilities The Giant Desert Island Scenario is compatible with Harbormaster and most house rules not related to Desert Hexes, and can only be played with The Giant Desert Island Map. Compatible Maps * The Giant Desert Island 1 (Seafarers) * The Giant Desert Island 2 (Seafarers) * The Giant Desert Island 1 (Seafarers 5-6 Player Expansion) * The Giant Desert Island 2 (Seafarers 5-6 Player Expansion) * The Giant Desert Island 3 (Seafarers 5-6 Player Expansion) * The Giant Desert Island 4 (Seafarers 5-6 Player Expansion) * The Giant Desert Island 1 (Seafarers 7-8 Players) * The Giant Desert Island 2 (Seafarers 7-8 Players) * The Giant Desert Island 3 (Seafarers 7-8 Players) * The Giant Desert Island 4 (Seafarers 7-8 Players) * The Giant Desert Island 5 (Seafarers 7-8 Players) * The Giant Desert Island 6 (Seafarers 7-8 Players) Poll Have you played this scenario? How much do you like it? Have not played it, no need to Have not played it yet, but would like to Hated it Disliked it "Meh" Liked it Loved it I hate polls Category:Custom Scenarios Category:Seafarers Custom Scenarios